Never Have I Ever: Pool Edition
by CountryGal1918
Summary: The Cullens and Quileutes are in the pool and play Never Have I Ever
1. Revenge

Summary- everyone joins at the creek and plays I never.

STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS ALL CHARACTERS I JUST MADE THEM PLAY THE GAME.

Claire POV

"Come on people lets play Never Have I Ever, I'm getting bored." I hear Emmett suggest, though I was quite occupied trying but failing to draw Quil. Everyone was in the living room. It was Quil, Ness, Jake, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Jared, Kim, and I. "Okay but lets go and play under the stars in the pool, it'll be even better." Alice announced not even looking up from drawing her latest vision. It seemed everyone was drawing. "Everyone meet out by the pool in five minutes, oh and everyone can swim right?" I looked up and was shocked by the glint in Carlisle's eyes as he spoke. Next thing I know was someone had picked me up and we zoomed up the stairs. "Your around my size, so you should fit and if it's a little big then you can wear a t-shirt and shorts over it." Bella chattered at me, that wasn't like her but then again the t-shirt and shorts kind of was. "So were doing Alice's ideas?" I asked "Yeah the rules are its just like normal but every time you lose a finger you go under and when you lose all ten then you go under and swim the to the slide and slide down and then swim to the shallow end and stay there until new game." Bella finished and threw a swimsuit at me. "Sounds simple enough."

Alice POV

We had all just gathered around the pool and were getting ready to play Never Have I Ever. Jasper took charge and made us all get in a circle in the deep end of the pool. I just loved it when he took charge. Under the water I could see everyone's legs and arms moving, especially Jared, Quil, Kim, and Claire.

"You start, Emmett and we'll go round robin. Emmett, Rose, Alice, me, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Ness, Jake, Claire, Quil, Kim, and then Jared." Jasper said.

"Okay, Never have I ever wore my up in a ponytail." Emmett stated confidently. "Ugh, I hate you Emmett!" Bella exclaimed. Emmett had managed to make seven of us lose a finger, so us girls were the first to get wet.

"My turn, never have I ever been a wolf." Rose smirked and looked at Jake, Quil and Jared. "That's how you want to play the game huh." Jake exclaimed. Next, to get wet were the wolfs and I had to smirk.

"Never have I ever not been a physic."I looked around innocently and smirked when everyone dropped a finger. Now everyone had either eight or nine fingers left. By then we had all been dunked at least once in the game. Everyone glared at me, and it seemed that we had already decided that this was going to be a game with dirty tricks.

We all got out of the pool for a minute for a break. Ten minutes later Jasper and I walked back towards the deck.

We stopped as we neared the pool edge, I noticed Emmett come up behind me and Jasper took a step back. I pretended not to notice, I was trying to see what it was they had planned. As soon as everyone had come out on the deck, Emmett and Jasper rushed forward and pick me up. I screamed playfully as they threw me in the water. "I'm going to kill you guys, how dare you throw me in the water." I sputtered as I surfaced, throwing daggers their direction. They had least had enough common sense to look worried.

"Okay, its time to start the game, Jasper its your time." Esme mentioned most likely to get us back on track.

"Never have I ever stepped foot on the reservation." He finished with a glint in his eyes. All the Quiluetes took their second dunk under the water.

It was now Esmes turn, should be harmless she doesn't like to play dirty. She looked all around the circle and started. "Never have I ever…been left-handed." Esme finished I was shocked that she would go against Edward, Rosalie and I like that.

"On the count of three we plunge, one, two, three." Rosalie counted and us three plunged, causing the water to create ripples and waves. While underwater I decided to get Jasper and Emmett back. Edward caught onto my plans and agreed, he got Emmett and I got Jasper. I signaled Edward in my mind and we rushed forward and grabbed the two boys ankles and yanked them under. Then we drugged them to the bottom and handcuffed them there.

"That was a nice plan Alice, just hope they can't break free." Edward praised me. "Oh they can't their vampire proof." Rose spoke up and grinned. "Nice." Edward looked pleased. "Now, lets continue the game, I believe it is Carlisle's turn." Esme said.


	2. Dirty Tricks

Summary: The Cullens and Quileutes are in the pool and Never Have I Ever.

ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

Carlisle's POV

"I believe it is Carlisle's turn now." I heard the voice of my beautiful wife Esme. I looked around and saw that

Jasper still had nine fingers

Alice had seven fingers,

Rosalie had six fingers,

Emmett had nine fingers,

Edward had nine fingers,

Bella had seven fingers,

Esme had seven fingers,

I had nine fingers,

Ness had five fingers,

Jake had seven fingers,

Jared had seven fingers,

Kim had five fingers,

Quil had seven fingers,

Claire had five fingers.

It looked like they all needed to put a finger down. I quickly thought of one that would put them all down, well except my darling granddaughter Ness. "Never have I ever been to high school." They all gasped and then threw daggers at me. I grew up in 1700s London there were no high schools and Ness just had been home schooled. It seemed that they all went under at the same time, but I knew that wasn't so.

"My turn Doctor Cullen." Bella said sweetly, way to sweetly I was starting to fear for my life. Who knew a game of Never Have I Ever could turn so deadly. But then again this was my family we were talking about. I wonder when my shift will arrive, so I don't have to fear for my life.

" My, my it looks like the boys need to be taken down a peg." Bella smirked evilly, I never knew that she could be this evil, Alice or Rose I would believe that but Bella. Edward and Alice look at my like now you believe us.

"Never have I ever been scared of us harmless girls." Bella said. Yep, that should do I don't any of us that wouldn't scared of our wives or some girl in this circle. Reluctantly all the guys including myself went under the water, we surfaced and found everyone else smirked and looking at us.

Next was Edwards turns joys. "Never have I ever had a sibling." Edward spit right out. That made Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esme, and Jake all take a dunk in the pool.

"We haven't even went full circle and we have people almost out. That's pretty sad," Emmett commented. "Well maybe that's because that we know all the people were playing and none of you know how to play without playing dirty." Kim added. It was true, they were all known to cheat and they did know what each other has and hasn't done. "Esme, remind me next time to never play these kinds of games with people that know me, especially these people." I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, its my turn." Ness squealed. "Bring it squirt, do your worst." Emmett taunted her and I just shook my head.

"Never have I ever changed in a boys locker room." Nessie stated with a smirk. She was sneaky, every person has changed in a locker room and it moved all the guys including me down a finger. When we went under this time, hands were on our shoulder and pushed us down to the bottom of the pool and we had to wrestle our way free. Though it provided a good laugh for five minutes. How they managed to mix dirty tricks with laughs is beyond me.

"Never have I ever been a vampire." Jake stated and looked at everyone. "Jake, is that all you can think of, its obvious were vampires." Emmett commented with a smirk in Jake's direction. "I didn't know if your small brains could handle thinking that much." Jake retaliated. "For your information I'm way smarter than you ever can be." Emmett shot right back almost daring him to say something back. Whether Jake shut up because of the look or what Emmett said no one except Edward would ever know. I wonder if he would tell me or if it would be too embarrassing.

Claire POV

It was almost my turn and here I was almost out, chances were that I wouldn't even be able to go, but its mainly been focusing on the guys and the Cullens.

"Jared it's your turn." Esme said sounding like she was trying to keep the boys from any further mock bickering.

"Ok, Never have I ever babysat." Jared declared and I feel like he just he played Ness and I. But that did knock all the Cullens, Quil and Jake down a peg.

I looked around the circle and saw that

Jasper

Alice still had three fingers,

Jasper still had three fingers,

Bella still had four fingers,

Edward still had five fingers,

Rose still had two fingers left,

Emmett still had three fingers up

Carlisle still had five fingers,

Esme still had three fingers left,

Ness still had five fingers,

Jake still had two fingers left,

Kim still had three fingers left,

Jared still had four fingers left,

Quil still had three fingers left and

I still had four fingers left.

While I was thinking of that Kim was thinking of a never have I ever. "Never have I ever played piano." Kim said. I knew Edward, Rose, and Ness had played piano and apparently Alice had to. Since she along with the others took a dunk in the pool. It looked Rose would be the first one to swim to the other side, since she only had one finger left.

Only Quil and I left and then we have gone full circle. Quil quickly pulled me out of my reverie. "Never have I ever light hair of any kind, that includes highlights, natural or not." Quil looked at Rose, Carlisle, and Jasper. "Your lucky Quil that I'm not going to kill you for getting me out." Rose threatened and glared at him before she flipped backwards and swim to other side of the pool.

"Finally, never have I ever played this game before this time." I stated and they all looked at me shocked. Of course they have played this game before. "Claire you have just managed to single handily made everyone lose a finger and come very close to losing." Quil said to me and looked shocked.


	3. The Game Wraps Up

Summary: All the Cullens and the Quileutes are in the pool and play Never Have I Ever.

ALL THE RIGHTS GO TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

Emmett POV

I just couldn't Claire had never played Never Have I Ever. Everyone had to put a finger down and Rose and Jake had got out. I already missed having Rose right beside me.

"Oh its my turn again. Ok, never have I ever." I started but got cut off. "Been quiet for more that five seconds." Jasper cut in. "Hey I can to shut up." I countered. "Oh yeah, when was this." Jasper retaliated. "Boys, shut up, Jasper let your brother finish and Emmett no you can't be quiet for more than five minutes." Carlisle butted in and then I realized what he said, did he just agree with Jasper. Oh well.

"Never have I ever loved dark heads." I said looking at the people in the circle. It knocked Jasper out of the game. Then Edward and Carlisle went under and pulled me under, attacking me under the water. That's not fair they tag teamed me. Oh well it's Bella's turn now.

"Never have I ever black mailed someone." Bella said and I almost laughed, but then I realized what she had said and I glared at her.

So now Jasper, Alice and I had to go under. Alice and Jasper ran out of fingers, it was just Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Ness, Claire, Quil, Jared, Kim and I were the only people left.

"My turn, never have I ever had dark hair." Edward said looking only at me. "You know Edward I will get you back." I said as I flipped backwards to go join my Rose.

ESME POV

As I looked around I saw that

Carlisle had two fingers left,

I had one finger left,

Bella had one finger left,

Edward had one finger left,

Ness had one finger left,

Claire had three fingers left,

Quil had one finger left,

Jared had two fingers left and

Kim had one finger left.

The game was beginning to end, as people got out with each round. Half of us were left and the other half were goofing around the other side of the pool.

"Never have I ever pranked or help prank someone." I said looking at all my children and their friends, taking in their expressions.

"Not fair mom, you're going to win and get all of us out." Edward tried to reason. I kind of melted but then looked away and his plan failed.

"It is to fair Edward and no I'm not going to win." I countered back at my oldest son. All the people left except for Carlisle and I lost a finger. Bella, Edward, Ness, Quil and Kim were out of the game. It's not all the time that you can knock five people out in one turn.

"Back to the game, it's my turn. Never have I ever broken a bone." Carlisle said. He made Claire and Jared lose a finger and he made me get out.

CARLISLE POV

Now, it's Claire's turn. "Never have I ever been to college." She whispered. Looking over at the hooligans on the other side. Dang, that girl is smart; she made the rest of us lose a finger. She also made Jared get out.

Now it was just Claire and I and I wasn't going to be beat by a teenage girl. "Never have I ever lived on the reservation." I commented and gloated because she was out and I had won.

"That's not fair doctor." Claire accused.

"Yes, it is Claire because I have never done that. You could have said never have I ever lived in Forks anytime you wanted to." I countered back.

Claire didn't speak; she swam to the other side and declared me the winner.

I guess this was a pretty good game, even though it took several hours. I looked at the time and saw that it was time for me to leave for my shift at the hospital.

"Bye Esme." I told her as I kissed her goodbye. "Bye guys, be good." I told everyone as I went out the door and headed to my Mercedes.


End file.
